luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Althea
An apprentice Ember Witch studying under Dia. Under her orders, she goes to deliver a letter to Queen Sophia, but runs into Roland on the way. Within her lies the enormous power and an unknown mysterious past that only her caretaker, Ayano, knew of. Plot Throughout the game she displays abnormal powers, the first being her fainting after Engaging with Roland, which Dia says has happened multiple times in the past. This came more into fruition when her fire crest accepted her and enabled her to become the White Flame Witch, but right after her change she was bed-ridden due to her ensuing illness. However, thanks to Roland's newfound powers as the Master she was saved, and during the night of her new engagement it is shown that she developed feelings for Roland. As Bharva, the third antagonist, reveals later in the game, she is a vaguely human life form created by the Mage Queen, equated with the Beast Fiends. This is explained by the Mark of Elicia that appears on her shoulder from time to time. Personality Althea is a very determined person mixed with being stubborn, rude, and bratty upon meeting Roland in the beginning of the story. Her desire to be Mage Queen comes from her desire to protect those around her. She has a close bond to her sister Ayano. At first she butts heads with Roland but as the story goes on she mellows out and develops feeling for him, eventually to the point that they have a romantic relationship, if the player picks the right choices throughtout the game. Throughout the game, becoming Mage Queen like her idol Elicia is her singular personal goal. Stats and Abilities Althea is the first witch you recieve and is an adept user of Fire magic. She is somewhat slow, but when she learns Intention she can raise her magic by about 40 points for 3 turns. She becomes much more usable when she learns her most powerful magic spell: Ignis Flame, an expanded cross-like attack, hitting any 3 tiles away from the initial target tile, in any direction. This is perfect for mob control, though the spell is MP-heavy. Having some MP Regen Lapis and items will help her. When she becomes the "White Flame Witch", her stats balance out more. Her Attack is nearly identical to her Magic score and her Resistance is fantastic. Her speed is her lowest stat. 'Arts' altheafirebullet.PNG|Fire Bullet altheaintention.PNG|Intention altheaflamepillar.PNG|Flame Pillar altheaignisblaze.PNG|Ignis Blaze FD Philia Blaze (Witch Trainee) White Flare (White Flame Witch) Quotes *"Here I am!" *"Behold the power of fire!" *"Prepare yourselves, evil doers!" *"Take this!" *"Belief is true power!" *"I won't go easy on you." *"Be prepared!" *"Fire, grant me power!" *"You shouldn't have messed with fire!" *"I'm gonna be the Mage Queen." *"Must keep going!" Trivia *Althea is physically identical to the Mage Queen Elicia, who happens to be her creator. *Althea is really scared of ghosts (as seen in the storyline and side quest). *She is one of the 2 of the characters Roland forms an end-game relaionship with. *After Roland became a Master, Althea was the 3rd Witch who United with him. It took place in the Royal Rose Garden, under an arbor where Althea kneels to kiss Roland's hand. *When a player puts most of the storyline to Althea (mini-game conversations), Althea committed suicide by killing herself with the Demon Blade, Rega. Roland was deeply concern about her and the "love" magic that Ayano says that it is only the powerful magic can save her from her deathbed. Thus, she was revived once more by the "Love" magic. *Her ending CG art is the "Phoenix Inferno". *She doesn't like to eat ice cream, as her Fire element conflicts with the cold. *Despite the localization stating that she becomes the Ember Witch, her job class is instead labeled as "WF Witch", a shortened form of "White Flame Witch". However, in the storyline she is never refered as White Flame Witch in the english version. Gallery Characters.jpg|Fatima, Althea & Roland Althea Wedding Dress.jpg|Althea in her wedding dress Phoenixinfernos.png|Phoenix Inferno File:Altheaballroom.png Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters